


Pepperoni!

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Baekhyun é um escritor de hábitos noturnos, troca o dia pela noite e dedica as horas escuras ao processo criativo. Está indo muito bem, obrigado, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, suas madrugadas de quinta são as mais produtivas. E isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o entregador bonitinho da sua pizzaria 24 horas favorita.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Pepperoni!

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2018] Olá nenês lindos do meu mundo~  
> Mais uma vez euzinha postando uma fluffy muito lotada de amor e fofura, pois é ahahsahah. Iria sair antes se não tivesse entrado numa bad por conta das eleições, mas a própria escrita dela me animou depois, eles são muito fofos ai como amooo.
> 
> Fanfic betadinha pela princesa Dulce Veiga, obrigada amoress ♥  
> Boa leitura!

Algumas pessoas dizem que tudo o que precisam ler num fim de noite é uma mensagem fofa do contatinho, ou o chefe dizendo que o dia seguinte é de folga, quem sabe alguém cancelando um rolê que você não estava lá muito a fim de ir, mas para Byun Baekhyun, suas horas noturnas estavam garantidas com uma única frase:

 _Seu pedido será entregue em trinta minutos_.

O que seria do homem sem a invenção do _delivery_? Ficar pleno em casa, só esperando sua comida chegar... Mais comodidade impossível, e talvez um reforço para o sedentarismo, quem sabe. Tudo na vida tem vantagens e desvantagens. Baekhyun, no entanto, estava mais do que satisfeito com o serviço.

Vivendo sozinho numa casa um pouco maior do que o necessário, comprada pela sua mãe exagerada, passava metade do seu tempo escrevendo - ou tentando escrever - o seu segundo livro, esperando superar as vendas do primeiro e bater o próprio recorde só pela satisfação pessoal. A outra metade era gasta em seu soninho da beleza e nos _lanchinhos_ que fazia.

Não era como se tivesse muita escolha. Tinha sido criado rodeado de empregados, apesar de concordar cada vez menos com isso enquanto foi crescendo. Quando finalmente se mudou, depois de conseguir um sucesso considerável com o primeiro romance, dispensou a ideia dos pais de contratar alguém para cuidar da casa.

Aprendeu a fazer uma faxina mais ou menos digna e amava sua máquina lava e seca, mas cozinhar era algo que nunca dava certo. Já queimou ovo, embolou farofa, apimentou um pouco demais o jantar daquele jeito que ou você come, ou você sobrevive… Sua única especialidade era pipoca de microondas, e ele conseguia se queimar de levinho com o vapor.

Ele tentou, até. Mas acabou aceitando que seu destino era viver de embalagem de papelão acumulando na lixeira da cozinha.

Pedia todo tipo de comida que o interessasse, tailandesa, japonesa, chinesa, especialidades coreanas, massas, hambúrgueres, hambúrgueres gourmet, doces, sanduíches de muitos sabores, churrasco, até umas saladinhas para enganar. Mas nada era mais sagrado do que sua pizza de toda madrugada de quinta.

Trocava os pedidos a semana toda, mas a pizza era essencial. Da mesma pizzaria, inclusive, isso também era importante. Que chamassem de ritual, mas não conseguia escrever uma linha se pedisse algo diferente da pizza naquele dia da semana. Pedia na quarta, tarde da noite, depois de arrumar todas as suas tralhas, socializar com o seu vizinho Minseok e trocar mensagens com Jongin, o único amigo que lhe aturava. Ficava pronto para passar a noite em claro trabalhando no novo livro e comer até ficar satisfeito. E claro, acordar quase quatro da tarde no dia seguinte.

Seu método estava mais do que definido. Ainda mais depois do bônus que descobriu gostar muito: _o entregador._

Era um fato curioso, na verdade. Baekhyun nunca foi muito de se interessar por pessoas que não conhecia, não gostava de sair beijando adoidado em festas, mal ia em festas, quem dirá beijar - mas nada contra quem tinha a disposição. Tinha uma alma romântica, não podia negar.

Ainda era um daqueles que esperava o amor da sua vida ou alguém que chegasse perto disso. Então não fazia o mínimo sentido que continuasse alimentando um _crushzinho_ bem básico por aquele garoto, quando não sabia quase nada sobre ele além do seu nome. Talvez fosse a ligação emocional com o alimento precioso que o bonitinho deixava em sua porta.

Se sentia meio estúpido, mas não conseguia evitar. Assim que abriu a porta para o entregador pela primeira vez, descobriu que o cara era a coisinha mais fofa que Baekhyun já tinha visto na vida. Mesmo.

Ele era ruivo, e Baekhyun achou graça da sua camisa e boné vermelhos combinando com o tom de cabelo. Leu o nome _CHANYEOL_ bordado em branco na roupa enquanto o altão - o que lhe chamou atenção também - lia o papelzinho com o pedido do mais velho, ditando tudo, segurando a caixa de papelão quadrada e o encarando depois, esperando a confirmação de nome e sabores.

O alarme do interesse apitou na mesma hora, mas Baekhyun só abriu um sorriso esquisito. Até pensou em dar em cima dele, no entanto congelou só com o pensamento. Seus anos de adolescência foram completamente inúteis na matéria _flerte_ , mas ele sabia tudo de português, literatura ou gramática, se alguém ousasse perguntar.

Quando percebeu que Chanyeol estava nervoso e gaguejando um pouquinho, piscando os olhos grandes muitas vezes e deixando um biquinho leve formar nos lábios, Baekhyun não resistiu. Ficou nervoso também. Mãos trêmulas entregaram a pizza e mãos igualmente trêmulas receberam.

O menor não sabia, mas era a primeira entrega que Chanyeol estava fazendo, depois de receber uma pressão danada do chefe, ouvindo que o cliente era novo e precisava ser conquistado. Minha nossa, conquistar um cliente! Não poderia se atrapalhar, ou entregar a pizza do cliente seguinte - que era fiel da pizzaria e ele não podia perder. Sistemático, complicado. Deu sorte de não dar de cara no chão quando desceu da sua lambretinha vermelha chamativa, de tanto que suas pernas estavam molengas.

E ele já não tinha lá muito equilíbrio.

Se sentiu numa apresentação de ensino médio até finalmente pegar o pagamento e entregar a pizza nas mãos daquele moço bonito, com o cabelo acobreado bagunçado e um pijama da Marvel.

— Obrigado. - Chanyeol ouviu. Levantou os olhos das notas que guardava e piscou meio lento para o menor. Ele era… uma gracinha. Tinha olhos pequenos cobertos por um óculos redondo e um sorriso bonito, apesar de parecer colado na cara. Será que Chanyeol tinha feito tudo tão errado que o outro estava forçando simpatia e o enxotando com sutileza?

— De nada. Ah! Volte sempre. Digo… C-Compre sempre e eu que volto né? Ai meu Deus.

— Uhh, eu.. É. Você... - Baekhyun pigarreou e soltou uma risada nervosa logo depois, apertando o papelão sem nem perceber. Podia tentar soltar uma cantadinha barata, não é? Já viu Kim Jongin dar em cima de tanta gente, vai que aprendeu alguma coisa? — Você garante que o _seu produto_ é bom? Tipo… Qualidade... sabe?

Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, os olhos mais abertos que o necessário. Isso não estava no protocolo, ele já deveria estar andando de volta para a moto nesse exato momento. O que ele tinha que responder? Óbvio que teria que dizer que “sim, é a pizza mais gostosa do bairro, eu garanto!” Não é?

“Tenta a vaga de entregador, Chanyeol, vai ser fácil”, eles disseram.

Só a demora do maior foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun se arrependesse das suas escolhas. Poderia ter ficado com a boca fechada. Caramba, que vergonha. Que tipo de cantada ridícula foi essa? Nem pode ser chamado de cantada. Não servia para essas coisas mesmo.

— Eu acho que sim? Eu… O quê?

— Nada não valeu, boa noite. Ai que mico. - Baekhyun sussurrou a última frase para si mesmo, fechando a porta e fazendo uma careta. Frustrante.

Era um caso perdido e sabia disso. Deveria ter aprendido a lição naquela noite, mas a pizza era boa demais para que ele procurasse em outro lugar - a comodidade ataca novamente. Mas depois dali, meus amigos...

Foi só ladeira abaixo.

Primeiro porque a pizza era muito gostosa e chegou bem quentinha, com as bordas crocantes; e segundo, porque todas as vezes que pedia, o entregador era o mesmo… Ele ficava tão eufórico e cheio de adrenalina por ter que lidar com aquela gracinha de dois metros de altura que descontava em páginas e páginas de escrita pela madrugada.

Percebeu até que, gradualmente, sua personagem principal adquiria características que ele pescava do garoto, como a aura de fofura ou o sorrisinho tímido que ele dava depois do _“Boa noite, Senhor Byun_ ”, mesmo que Baekhyun já tivesse dito que não precisava da formalidade.

Como ser um docinho não era o suficiente, Chanyeol combinava aquela cara de neném com uns bíceps bem trabalhados, a camisa vermelha ficava toda marcada. Baekhyun precisava respirar fundo toda vez se não quisesse ter um piripaque, e a vontade era de meter a mãozona nos músculos alheios. Se tremia inteiro.

E a pior parte… Não controlava a boca. Assim como não parava de comer, não parava de falar. Prometia a si mesmo que não faria nada vergonhoso, mas era só abrir a porta que tudo dava errado sem ele conseguir filtrar, de tão nervoso que ficava. Seu auge foi a piada da calabresa… Não gostava nem de lembrar desse desastre.

Ele só queria mostrar o interesse e elogiar o mais alto, mas sempre parecia que era algum tipo de piada com tanta confusão que Baekhyun fazia. Rendia algumas risadas, pelo menos. Nervosas, mas risadas.

Chanyeol não poderia negar que passava vergonha, mas achava o menor divertido. O cabelo dele parecia mais bagunçado a cada fim de quarta-feira; às vezes ele o atendia sem óculos, ficava com os olhos apertados e o pescoço esticado para o ver e escutar, porque de algum jeito Baekhyun ficava meio surdo quando a visão estava embaçada. E seus pijamas eram os melhores! Até mesmo os que não eram de personagens ou desenhos fofos, Baekhyun ficava uma gracinha com um pijama listrado de corpo inteiro.

Se pegava tentando adivinhar qual seria o figurino do mais novo cliente fiel da pizzaria, se perguntando onde ele conseguia aquelas coisas legais.

Mal sabia ele que Baekhyun não tinha onde gastar dinheiro. Passava horas consideráveis torrando grana em sites - em algum momento não terá mais espaço para tantos dados de RPG e cubos mágicos e canecas e quadrinhos e figuras de ação e livros - e fazendo coleção de pijamas, que tomavam seu guarda-roupa praticamente todo.

O favorito de Chanyeol até o momento era o _kigurumi_ de unicórnio, principalmente porque tinha um capuz lindinho com orelhas e um chifre colorido, e um rabo cor-de-rosa. E é óbvio que não conseguia falar um A sobre isso. Não tinham muito tempo para manter uma conversa também, porque Chanyeol tinha outras entregas para fazer.

Mas se pudesse ficar meia hora só encarando Baekhyun com um sorriso de desespero na cara, ele ficaria. A vista era ótima.

As coisas só começaram a ficar estranhas depois que Chanyeol desistiu do seu cabelo vermelho desbotado e jogou um castanho claro por cima, além de não dar jeito na sua juba antes de sair atrasado de casa. Secou os fios ao ar livre, com os cachos sacudindo a cada vento no meio da cara e a cada corridinha mais apressada que fazia. Nem o boné escondia aquela bagunça.

E Baekhyun notou a mudança. Era o dia mais propício a qualquer piada possível, mas incrivelmente foi a única vez que o elogio deu certo. Mais ou menos.

— Meu Deus, você está muito fofo! - Foi a primeira coisa que Chanyeol ouviu, antes mesmo de conseguir abrir a boca e saudá-lo com um boa noite. Arregalou os olhos, piscando algumas vezes. — Digo, cabelo legal.

— Obrigado, Senhor Byun. - Chanyeol ignorou as bochechas ardidas e abriu um sorrisinho. — O de sempre.

Baekhyun recebeu a caixa, olhando mais um pouco para o rosto bonito do outro enquanto lhe dava o pagamento. O coração deu três saltinhos, já entrando no desequilíbrio que já lhe era comum na presença de Chanyeol.

— Você pode me chamar de Baekhyun! Ou de você. Acho que já podemos avançar nessa relação.

— Desculpe Baekhyun, é que eu me acostumo. - Chanyeol sorriu daquele jeito que o mais velho adorava. Uma gracinha. Baekhyun voltou a sentir a vontade doida de encher a cara do outro de beijos. Nem sabia de onde vinha isso!

— Quer uma bitoquinha? - Baekhyun pendeu a cabeça para o lado, se alarmando ao perceber o que tinha saído dos seus lábios. — Lasquinha! Um pedaço da pizza...

_Mas a bitoquinha pode ser também._

Chanyeol precisou rebobinar um pouco a própria reação, piscando algumas vezes e passando a língua pelos lábios. Entendeu a confusão com as palavras, mas foi mais forte do que ele. Não conseguiu evitar imaginar como seria dar um beijinho no mais baixo.

Pigarreou, negando com a cabeça. Mas a imagem estava lá, clara. Conseguia até sentir a atmosfera diferente depois de enxergar a si mesmo inclinando o corpo e roubando um selinho dos lábios alheios.

— Não posso… Tenho outras entregas, e… - se atrapalhou todo, apontando para trás enquanto trocava os pés com um passo de ré. Quase tropeçou e caiu de costas no chão, mas Baekhyun o segurou antes que acontecesse. — F-Foi mal.

— Tudo bem. - Baekhyun quis esconder o rosto, sabendo que o rubor estava bem aparente. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos esquisitos, os olhos atentos e os lábios entreabertos, dois bobos. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a notar que ainda segurava firme o pulso do mais alto, saindo do transe no segundo seguinte.

Olharam para o nada simultaneamente, Baekhyun encolhendo os ombros e Chanyeol dando um passo correto para trás.

— Estou indo… Pizzas… É. Tchau, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun não estava em condições de dignidade suficientes para dizer alguma coisa, então só acenou e escapuliu para dentro de casa, encostando na porta assim que a fechou atrás do corpo. Abriu a caixa de papelão e pegou uma fatia suculenta e cheia de queijo, gordura e sódio. Mordeu a pizza, soltando um muxoxo de aprovação pelo sabor, e engolindo a vergonha que tinha acabado de passar.

Pelo menos uma coisa boa saiu disso. Chanyeol nunca mais o chamou de Senhor Byun depois daquela noite. E foi algo que Baekhyun gostou de perceber.

***

Foi tão fácil se acostumar com Chanyeol que Baekhyun se pegava olhando para a porta mais tempo que o necessário sempre que desligava a chamada com a pizzaria. A pizza passou a ser o segundo plano do seu fim de quarta, porque esperava mais pelo garoto do que por ela, pensando o que iria falar para ele dessa vez.

Vê-lo era uma alegria quentinha, mesmo depois que se despediam. Digitava as palavras com um sorriso idiota na cara, lembrando de como o mais alto andava de um jeito engraçadinho e fofo de volta para a moto. Tirava o boné e colocava o capacete vermelho, possibilitando a Baekhyun a vista dos cachinhos fofos balançando de longe por alguns segundos. Queria muito que ele simplesmente desistisse do boné, mas Chanyeol parecia se esforçar para seguir todas as instruções de conduta.

Queria elogiar suas orelhas. Tão fofas! O boné dava destaque para as pontinhas e ele reparava no tom vermelho que elas ganhavam quando os dois ficavam envergonhados. Tinha uma vontade estranha de morder aquelas orelhas, que pensamento bizarro. Morder e encher de beijinhos. Poderia passar muito tempo dando atenção aquele pedaço de cartilagem sem nem pestanejar.

Pelo amor de Deus, Baekhyun… Tanta gente no mundo e ele precisava gostar do entregador de pizza que via uma única vez por semana e nem tinha outro meio de comunicação. Queria pelo menos um telefone para passar a noite ouvindo a voz bonita falando com ele até ele dormir, principalmente depois de ser atendido pelo tom grave e conhecido, surpreso com esse fato.

Foi apenas um momento em que Sehun, o atendente com a voz anasalada, saiu correndo para o banheiro, sendo substituído pelo amigo. A coincidência em atender a chamada de Baekhyun deixou Chanyeol esquisito de um jeito bom. A voz dele era tão bonita por telefone quanto pessoalmente, e o tom entediado mudou depois que Chanyeol confirmou que era ele.

Óbvio que não quis pensar que Baekhyun se animou por conta da sua pessoa, mas já pensando… Passou a noite sorrindo. Ia fazer todas as entregas sorrindo depois de encontrar Baekhyun. Lembrava de Baekhyun quando alguém fazia o mesmo pedido que ele, ou vendo filmes da Marvel, ou na sessão de pijamas de alguma loja. Lembrava de Baekhyun em situações nas quais não fazia o mínimo sentido que o mais velho chegasse à sua memória, mas ele estava lá.

Nem percebeu em que momento passou a esperar suas ligações, sabendo que ele seria sempre o primeiro do seu turno. Ficava tamborilando os dedos no balcão de Sehun, esperando que ele lhe dissesse o nome do cliente e consequentemente estressando o amigo, ainda mais quando o horário começava a passar.

Foi muito esquisito ter passado das onze e ter montado na sua moto sem o pedido de Baekhyun entre os outros, divagando sobre o motivo daquilo. Tinha encontrado outra pizzaria? Estava ocupado? Não estava em casa? Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ele? Isso era tão incomum! Aquela pizza era quase a religião do menor, e essas eram palavras dele. Não teve como não se preocupar.

Quando voltou para devolver a moto e ir para casa, foi bisbilhotar a folha de Sehun assim que pisou no lugar. Só queria ver um nomezinho, poxa!

— Saia do meu balcão, praga. - Sehun estapeou a orelha de Chanyeol, o fazendo tomar distância. — Seu namoradinho não ligou, hoje não vai ter festa do apê. Vai pra casa, garanhão.

— Você tem o vocabulário de um tio. - Chanyeol cruzou os braços e tentou evitar o biquinho.

— Vai se catar, meu irmão.

— E não tenho namoradinho nenhum, só achei estranho. Vai que aconteceu alguma coisa...

— Não é exatamente da sua conta, se ele não é seu namoradinho. Mas eu sei que você quer que seja. Tá aí se tremelicando todo só porque o cara não ligou, e nem é pra você que ele liga. - Sehun deu uma risada baixa, folheando uma revista de música. — Relaxa, bebê, quem sabe na semana que vem. Seu turno acabou. Se pique.

Chanyeol bufou, muito mais triste do que chateado com Sehun. Levantou os olhos para o relógio, vendo que passava de meia noite e meia. Não tinha mais o que fazer ali de fato, e provavelmente Jaehyun já estava a caminho da pizzaria para a troca.

Não queria ir, sentia que não estava completo sem Baekhyun. Quer dizer, sem o pedido dele, é claro. Preferiu esperar mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho, então ficou por ali, enrolando. Jaehyun passou por ele, dando um tapinha leve na aba do seu boné e sentando na mesma mesa que ele. A pizzaria ficava vazia pelo horário, funcionando apenas o _delivery_.

— Ainda aqui?

Chanyeol levantou os olhos para responder, mas o telefone tocou e sua atenção foi diretamente para o aparelho, e depois para Sehun, que o atendeu. O pé estava balançando debaixo da mesa a cada palavra que Sehun trocava com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, ainda mais quando ele desligou e terminou sua anotação, dando passos para trás e entregando na cozinha.

— Você sabe que a entrega é do Jae, não é? - Sehun começou, sem olhar para Chanyeol. — Não adiantou nada ficar plantado aí.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? - Chanyeol ficou de pé, se aproximando do balcão mais uma vez. Sehun escondeu a lista de pedidos em frente ao corpo. — Pra onde é o pedido?

— O que é que tá acontecendo? - Jaehyun, que estava despreocupadamente largado na cadeira, nem pensou em levantar quando Sehun mencionou seu nome.

— Chanyeol estava esperando o namoradinho dele pedir a bendita pizza. Mas seu turno acabou, bonitão, tá fazendo o que aqui ainda?

— Foi ele? - Chanyeol sentiu a esperança surgir dentro dele novamente, e nem sabia porque aquilo estava fazendo seu coração acelerar. Sehun rolou os olhos e assentiu. — Sehun, me deixa levar. Por favor. Por favorzinho. - juntou as mãos, quase ajoelhando ali mesmo. — Não me importo com o turno.

— Tu é chato ein, cara.

Chanyeol fez um biquinho muito adorável para Sehun não se abalar, era verdade. Não mentiria que estava achando uma gracinha esse interesse de Chanyeol pelo tal Byun Baekhyun, era muito fofo quando ele chegava falando coisas aleatórias sobre o cara. Tirava um sarro danado da cara dele, mas ficava curioso todas as vezes.

Explicando a situação a Jaehyun no meio do processo, Sehun deixou que Chanyeol implorasse bastante só para fingir que foi derrotado pelo cansaço. Também não se importava muito em quem entregaria o pedido, o importante era que chegasse. E Jaehyun não estava lá reclamando de ficar sem fazer nada por mais alguns minutos.

Entregou a caixa a Chanyeol reclamando, mas deu um sorrisinho pequeno quando ele deu partida na _scooter_.

***

Baekhyun tinha acordado bem mais tarde que o usual naquela quarta por ter estendido um pouco mais a manhã, vendo uma série que Minseok havia recomendado. Assistir coisas novas costumava inspirá-lo, o que explica o _insight_ que teve para a continuação do capítulo enquanto varria a casa e pensava nos episódios que tinha assistido, largando tudo para sentar na frente do computador e escrever o que podia, entre goles de café e sorrisos animados.

Ficou tão eufórico com o seguimento que estava dando à história e como o roteiro se encaixava, que nem percebeu a hora passar, até o momento em que seu estômago roncou violentamente, implorando um alimento sólido e tirando a sua concentração. Percebeu que tinha escrito quase dez mil palavras naquela brincadeira que lhe levou algumas horas, um pouco assustado com sua produtividade em um tempo mais curto que o comum.

Quando olhou para o relógio, notou que a quinta-feira tinha acabado de começar. Havia passado da meia noite, caramba! E ele mal tinha se alimentado. Nessas horas Jongin o encheria de sermões, com certeza.

Cogitou comer a sobra de _yakisoba_ da noite anterior, mas não conseguiu evitar em pensar no que o universo faria dele se quebrasse a sua tradição - e nem sabia mais se aquilo tinha a ver mesmo com a pizza ou com Chanyeol, porque no fim das contas, queria mesmo era ver aquela carinha fofa. Esperava tanto pelo momento em que o veria de novo que mal acreditava que tinha deixado isso passar sem querer. Talvez só pudesse vê-lo na semana que vem, não sabia se os entregadores eram os mesmos em todos os horários.

Quase estapeou a própria cara por ter sido desatento.

Pegou o telefone um pouco cabisbaixo, sentindo a barriga reclamar ainda mais de fome, e fazendo um carinho na bonita para ver se ela se acalmava enquanto terminava a chamada. Acabou a chamada jogando o corpo no sofá e passando o olho no que tinha escrito naquela noite. Sorriu, com um orgulhinho de si mesmo, e decidiu desligar o notebook. Terminaria os dois últimos episódios da série, porque tinha dormido em poucos minutos do penúltimo.

Não conseguia controlar a si mesmo, dando uma olhada na sua porta de madeira a cada cinco minutos, se assustando quando a campainha tocou e ele tinha acabado de olhar para ela. Riu baixo, levantando atrás do dinheiro e indo abrir a porta. Se sentia um pouco ansioso e nem sabia quem estava do outro lado ainda.

— Boa noite, Baekhyun.

O sorriso foi um tanto incontrolável, e não deu para dizer que Baekhyun tentou escondê-lo de verdade. Nem tudo estava perdido, afinal. O cumprimentou de volta com a mesma animação com a qual foi saudado, sentindo sua barriga dar algumas voltas e sem saber se era fome ou borboletas no estômago.

Chanyeol não pôde deixar de notar que era a primeira vez que o via sem um pijama propriamente dito. Estava de shorts e um moletom cinza terrivelmente grande. As mangas estavam puxadas para cima para que as mãos fossem vistas. Adorável. Imaginou como seria se ele deixasse o tecido cair, cobrindo os dedos.

— Achei que não te veria hoje. - Baekhyun nem notou seu tom suave moldando um sorriso bonito no rosto, sem a mínima vontade de pagar pela pizza e perder mais alguns segundos com Chanyeol. No entanto, ficou surpreso com a resposta do outro.

— Pensei a mesma coisa. Você ligou mais tarde. - Chanyeol cobriu o rosto com a aba do boné, mas Baekhyun viu suas orelhas vermelhinhas iluminadas pela luz da varanda.

— Perdi a hora - os dedos estavam formigando para segurar naquelas orelhas, meu Deus, como se controlaria? Coçou a nuca, desatando a falar como sempre fazia. Chanyeol gostava tanto do seu tom de voz… — Você trabalha até bem tarde, não é? Tem muitos clientes ou só eu sou desocupado a uma e pouco da manhã?

— Não muitos… Eu sei que em algumas festas às vezes, somos a única aberta na região. Mas eu perco muita coisa porque saio mais cedo, mas hoje-

Chanyeol percebeu o que iria falar e interrompeu a si mesmo, arregalando os olhos. Baekhyun estava parado, ouvindo atentamente e esperando a continuação da história.

— O que tem hoje? Hora extra? Que sorte a minha, eu acho.

— Podemos dizer isso…

— Agora eu fiquei curioso. Por que ficou até mais tarde hoje?

Chanyeol encarou o menor, que estava aguardando uma resposta. Ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, pensando seriamente em dar as costas e sair correndo para a moto. O silêncio envolveu os dois de um jeito engraçado, porque Baekhyun estava mesmo curioso e piscando em sua direção com aquele sorriso fofo, e Chanyeol estava mais atrapalhado do que o usual, começando a falar e desistindo logo depois.

— Eu… Uh… Bom… - olhou para os dois lados, o momento de correr era aquele. Mas Baekhyun ficava tão fofo curioso, ele não resistiu. — É que você demorou pra ligar.

Oh.

_Oh._

Chanyeol tinha esperado por ele. Que fofo. Será que também ansiava vê-lo todas as semanas? Baekhyun não esperava por isso.

— Você ficou até tarde por mim? - era bobo, mas não conseguiu evitar. Estava se sentindo muito lisonjeado e um pouquinho sentimental, se fosse para ser sincero. Ah, esses sentimentos estranhos.

Minseok tinha nomeado de paixão há alguns dias, e Baekhyun riu ao escutar que estava apaixonado pelo entregador. Não negou, porém.

— Achei que não ia ver você… Caramba, que vergonha.

Chanyeol abaixou o boné novamente e Baekhyun apertou o papelão entre os dedos, nervoso de um jeito bom. Aceitou suas bochechas rosadas sem relutar.

— Fico feliz que tenha ficado. - A voz mais baixa fez Chanyeol olhá-lo de novo, para ser deliciosamente maltratado por um biquinho feito a cada fim de palavra que o mais velho pronunciava. — Não consigo escrever sem ver você.

— Sério? - Foi uma confissão inesperada, tanto que acelerou o coração de Chanyeol um pouco mais. Baekhyun ser escritor era algo que deixava Chanyeol muito encantado. Secretamente procurou pelo primeiro romance do mais velho, quando ele mencionou a profissão e acabou contando um pouco sobre.

O achava muito talentoso e agora ele era parte da sua inspiração? Estava nas nuvens.

— Sério. Acho que você é o meu muso. - Baekhyun estava tremendo inteiro. Nem sabia de onde estava tirando coragem, mas as cantadas eram todinhas obras de Jongin. — Obrigado por esperar, Chanyeollie. Eu posso te chamar assim?

Chanyeol assentiu debilmente, entrando em parafuso. Muso, Chanyeollie. Baekhyun não tinha piedade daquela pobre alma que estava caidinha por ele.

— Então vou te chamar de Chanyeollie sempre. - Baekhyun estava no meio de um sorriso quando sua barriga roncou alto mais uma vez, e ele sabia que tinha dado para escutar, porque não havia um pé de pessoa na rua além deles dois e nenhum outro barulho externo. E também porque Chanyeol riu baixinho. — Tô com uma fome danada, você salvou minha vida. Ah! Ainda não te paguei.

Trocaram as notas rapidamente e Chanyeol ajeitou a pochetinha onde guardava o dinheiro. Muito prático, e talvez um tanto fora de moda. Mas era quase um aviso de que estava indo embora.

— Espero que mate sua fome.

Baekhyun olhou para o logo da pizzaria estampado, respirando fundo. Era agora ou nunca, bicho. Chanyeol estava pronto para se virar e voltar para a _scooter_ , escapando entre seus dedos outra vez.

— Eu acho que te devo um pedaço de pizza só por ter esperado por mim. - Baekhyun levantou os olhos, quase fazendo um biquinho depois de falar, mas passou a língua pelos lábios para controlar sua manipulação por fofura. Sabia dos seus dons. — Tem algo pra fazer? Eu vou assistir uma série, sabe? Sei que está tarde… Queria mesmo que ficasse mais.

Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, assimilando as informações.

Tecnicamente, teria que voltar, devolver a motoquinha amada e entregar o pagamento, andando até sua casa por um incrível minuto, porque ela ficava praticamente ao lado do trabalho. Mas Baekhyun estava lhe chamando para entrar. E ele já havia negado uma vez.

E até que estava com fome mesmo.

— Quer mesmo? Não sei se posso ficar tanto... - Colocou as mãos no bolso, estranhamente suadas. Nem estava fazendo calor! — Não vou atrapalhar?

— Não, eu juro. Por favor? Eu te devo uma.

— Eu acho que tudo bem… Posso ficar um pouco.

Baekhyun não poderia concordar mais, então aquiesceu, dando um passo para trás e abrindo mais a porta.

— Vamos lá, tá ficando frio aqui. Não acredito que você aceitou mesmo.

Chanyeol testou as pernas, dando um passo tímido para frente ao tempo que Baekhyun lhe dava ainda mais espaço para entrar. Sempre teve curiosidade para saber como era a casa do mais baixo, porque ele parecia ser do tipo que tem coisas legais, como seus pijamas.

Tirou os tênis um pouco sujos, seguindo o caminho de meias, como Baekhyun. Era uma casa bem grande, naquela sala cabiam duas da sua, com certeza. O sofá parecia muito confortável, assim como o tapete felpudo. Ele tinha quadros espalhados como decoração, alguns porta-retratos que Chanyeol não conseguiu distinguir direito por estarem um tanto longe, uma lareira bonita e uma televisão enorme.

Ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas Baekhyun o puxou pela mão depois de ter colocado a pizza na mesa de centro e jogado o notebook no sofá contrário, deixando espaço para os dois no maior. Como se não fossem caber de qualquer forma, de tão grande que era.

Chanyeol sentou, tirando o boné e colocando ao seu lado, e isso foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun o encarasse por mais tempo do que o necessário, congelando a ação de ligar a TV no meio do caminho e parando de falar sem parar sobre estar feliz por ele ter aceitado o convite.

— Que fofo - murmurou, quase como uma lamúria, sentindo vontade de colocar a mão no peito e sentir direito o impacto daquilo. Os cachinhos eram adoráveis. Queria tocar neles, afundar os dedos.

— Obrigado. - Chanyeol se encolheu como um gatinho, piorando a situação de Baekhyun. — O que vamos assistir?

— Elite, mas eu estou no final. Podemos ver um filme se você não assistiu ainda. Podemos ver mais de um.

Não conseguiu evitar, rindo com a animação do menor e concordando com a cabeça. Mandou uma mensagem para Sehun, deixando tudo certo quanto à moto e o dinheiro, sabia que era confiável e que não teria problema. Sehun também, então sequer se preocupou com isso, o enchendo de memes e piadas sobre estar com o namoradinho. Típico. Chanyeol não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Se assustou um pouco quando Baekhyun sentou mais perto do que ele pensou, já que havia tanto espaço. O menor puxou a caixa quadrada para seu colo e abriu, o cheiro tomando conta dos dois bem rapidamente.

— Você come tudo isso sozinho? - questionou, timidamente pegando um pedaço depois que Baekhyun ofereceu. O menor riu.

— Sou uma pessoa faminta. Mas depende. Às vezes sobra.

— Estou chocado.

Baekhyun riu contido desta vez, porque estava mastigando. Ajeitou-se mais no sofá, não tão propositalmente chegando mais perto, mas ainda assim chegando. Com a mão livre, navegou pelo catálogo da Netflix trocando algumas palavras com Chanyeol.

Estava comendo rápido, nervoso por finalmente estar ao lado do maior. Não achou que ele aceitaria o convite e ainda seria um fofo com cachinhos balançando e pernas juntinhas enquanto sentava, como uma criança obediente.

Escolheram uma comédia para assistir, mas estavam conversando entre as mordidas, descobrindo que não faltava assunto. Baekhyun queria saber muito mais de Chanyeol, além de sabores de pizza. Chanyeol queria conhecer Baekhyun além do amor por pijamas e por _pepperoni_ , seu pedido desde a primeira vez.

Conversaram tanto que Baekhyun decidiu apenas pausar o filme, virando-se para Chanyeol e devolvendo a caixa praticamente vazia para a mesa de centro. Não estavam nem um pouco desconfortáveis, ainda que aquela proximidade fosse muito nova.

Baekhyun ficou deitado no encosto do sofá, derretendo de paixonite enquanto dedicava toda sua atenção às histórias de Chanyeol, se perguntando se ele era desse jeito o tempo todo ou se era uma estratégia de conquista.

De qualquer forma, estava dando certo.

E Chanyeol não tinha como não reparar em como os pequenos toques que os dois trocavam estavam lhe afetando mais do que deveria. Os joelhos se tocavam a todo momento, porque estavam os dois virados um para o outro, com as pernas dobradas na posição de índio. Às vezes trocavam uns toques tímidos nos ombros e os dedos se esbarravam sem querer.

Estavam praticamente em um encontro, apesar de ter sido um puro imprevisto e num horário completamente fora do comum, madrugada adentro. Se interessavam tanto um pelo outro que no fundo sabiam que precisavam de mais tempo, e honestamente não ficaram surpresos por se entenderem bem.

Estavam mornos, e cada toque mínimo era um aumento leve da temperatura, os envolvendo num calor terno, confortável e um tanto íntimo no sofá daquela sala enorme. Baekhyun sorria de um jeito tão bonito que deixava Chanyeol desnorteado, o coração acelerado e os olhos admirando cada pedacinho. Sentia a mão quente em seu joelho dobrado sobre o estofado, que tinha sido colocada ali em algum momento da conversa, e nenhum dos dois viu a necessidade de ser removida. Uma situação engraçada, aquela. Tecnicamente eram estranhos, mas parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo, até mesmo antes que as entregas começassem.

O mais velho mexia os dedos timidamente, contornando a patela de Chanyeol sem nem pensar em maliciar alguma coisa, vendo como seus lábios ficavam ainda mais bonitos quando ele estava falando, com a atenção muito presa à sua boca. Foi impossível não notar, então Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho que deixou a covinha única à mostra, se sentindo estranhamente satisfeito por aquilo.

Baekhyun sequer percebeu, levantando o olhar como se não tivesse passado longos segundos encarando a boca alheia e só aí notando os olhos divertidos que lhe fitavam. Piscou lentamente, acomodando a cabeça no encosto fofo do sofá novamente, com os olhos fechados, os abrindo logo depois. Estava sonolento, não sabia que horas eram, mas não queria que Chanyeol fosse embora ainda.

— Sono? - Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho, tocando a mão sobre seu joelho de uma forma natural demais para o que estava acostumado. Corou um pouquinho, ainda não conseguia lidar com sua timidez mesmo que ficasse mais confiante aos poucos.

Baekhyun, que estava piscando por um tempo longo demais outra vez, abriu os olhos alarmado, se apressando para ajeitar o corpo e negar com a cabeça.

— Tô bem, tô bem. Não vou dormir agora - bocejou ao fim da frase, abaixando a cabeça e apertando as pálpebras porque seu corpo desmentiu a si próprio. Chanyeol soltou uma risada gostosa, bagunçando os fios alaranjados e congelando a mão no ar logo depois, percebendo o que tinha feito. Recolheu a mão, mas não deixou de notar que Baekhyun não pareceu incomodado. — Talvez com um pouquinho de sono.

— Acho melhor ir, então. Estou começando a ficar sonolento também.

Baekhyun fez um biquinho, sabendo que não poderia contrariar aquilo. Chanyeol não poderia ficar sonolento demais se fosse voltar de moto. Quis oferecer o quarto de hóspedes para o mais novo, mas aquilo poderia ser um tanto demais, não estava tão doido.

Na verdade, estava sim, mas Chanyeol não precisava saber disso ainda.

— Queria ficar mais com você. É uma ótima companhia, Chanyeol.

— Você também, Baek. - Chanyeol teve um dos melhores sorrisos do mundo como reação ao apelido que escapou sem querer. — Obrigado pela noite.

— Ou manhã. - Baekhyun coçou os os olhos, soltando uma risadinha um pouco esganiçada. A sala estava iluminada pela lâmpada, mas conseguia ver o dia próximo de clarear pela janela.

Confirmou o horário, notando que passava das cinco e os dois não tinham a mínima noção de limite, a caixa de pizza vazia e os corpos cansados provavam isso. E há quem diga que ficar uma madrugada acordado e jogado no sofá não deixa uma dorzinha nas juntas, coitados.

Chanyeol achou graça da forma como não viram o tempo passar. Ficou tão entretido… Isso era novidade na sua vida. O baixinho que estava se arrastando de meias pelo chão encerado só não lhe prendia mais que série de suspense. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Sentiu vontade de testar.

Acompanhou Baekhyun até a porta, calçando os tênis e não conseguindo evitar pensar como tinha entrado tímido e receoso por aquela porta, e agora saía como se já tivesse estado ali dentro muitas vezes. De algum jeito, esteve. Nos pensamentos de Baekhyun ou nos seus trejeitos descritos em centenas de palavras que o mais velho digitava.

Baekhyun não tinha certeza que entendeu o que o maior estava tentando dizer com um _“depois nos falamos mais”,_ talvez estivesse sendo bobo, mas não, Chanyeol não parecia se referir à entregas de pizza. Seu estômago estava cheio de borboletas caçoando dele e da sua capacidade de autocontrole.

Chanyeol não soube muito bem como se despedir quando Baekhyun abriu a porta, depois de trocarem números de telefone - _agora sim_ , ligaria para Chanyeol, especificamente. Apertava sua mão? Acenava de longe? O abraçava? Qual era o próximo passo?

Ficaram parados, Chanyeol do lado de fora e Baekhyun do de dentro, um esperando o outro tomar a iniciativa. Riram de si mesmos, e Baekhyun resolveu arriscar abrir os braços e receber um abraço. Os dois estavam quentes, e se apertaram confortavelmente por alguns segundos, tendo a incrível e destemida ideia de beijar a bochecha do outro ao mesmo tempo.

Só perceberam isso quando os lábios se encostaram por milésimos de segundo, ambos afastando os rostos automaticamente. Ainda estavam abraçados, o que deixou tudo mais engraçado ainda. Baekhyun com os braços envolvendo a cintura do maior e Chanyeol com as mãos espalmadas nas costas cobertas pelo moletom.

— E-Eu… Desculpe. - Chanyeol murmurou, o encarando com os olhos arregalados. Baekhyun parecia tão assustado quanto, mas manteve o abraço firme quando Chanyeol pensou em se afastar.

Fechou os olhos com certa força e se pôs na ponta dos pés, um biquinho adorável moldando seus lábios quando juntou a boca na de Chanyeol de novo num ato impensado e _extremamente rebelde_. Não fez nada além disso, sentindo a maciez dos lábios cheinhos contra os seus por alguns segundos de coragem insana, se afastando inteiro depois. Ele tinha sido retribuído, pelo menos, porque sentiu muito que bem o momento em que Chanyeol o segurou com mais vontade, devolvendo a pressão daquele selinho confuso.

— Okay, hmm… Tinha um cisco no seu olho. - Baekhyun coçou a nuca, olhando para o chão. Ouviu uma risada divertida combinar com seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, o fazendo rir baixinho e trêmulo pelo nervosismo.

— Fico feliz que tenha tirado. Obrigado pela ajuda.

— Ao seu dispor. - Baekhyun sorriu, tendo que segurar na porta para aguentar as pernas bambeando. — Tenha um bom dia, Chanyeollie.

— Bom dia também, Baek.

Chanyeol apertou as próprias mãos. Ainda bem que seus vinte anos ainda lhe permitiam ser chamado de adolescente, ou quase isso.

Se encararam em silêncio por mais um tempo, ambos corando até as orelhas e rindo depois. Eram muito bobos, era verdade. Baekhyun quase abraçou a porta, encostando a cabeça na lateral da madeira enquanto Chanyeol acenava para ir.

Que loucura, meu irmão.

O viu enfiar o capacete na cabeleira cacheada e montar na motoquinha vermelha. Era engraçado e fofo, porque de longe parecia que a moto precisava ser um pouquinho maior para ele por conta das pernas longas.

O dia estava realmente começando a amanhecer e saber que praticamente virou a noite conversando com sua paixãozinha lhe deixava com uma sensação muito gostosa, tanto que entrou em casa suspirando pelos cantos, completamente envolvido no clima. Ainda descolou um beijinho, nem estava acreditando.

Recolheu a caixa da pizza para jogar no lixo, cada passo um sorriso diferente, lembrando de partes da conversa com o mais novo, meio acordado e meio dormindo. Claro que estava com uma cara de bobão, mas não se importou muito.

Já estava pronto para desligar a luz e se jogar na cama, mas o tom vermelho de alguma coisa chamou sua atenção, identificando o boné de Chanyeol sobre o braço do sofá segundos depois. Levantou as sobrancelhas, pegando o objeto. Estava tão absorto que mal notou a falta do mesmo na cabeça do mais novo. Ou talvez já tivesse se acostumado visualmente com os cachos aparentes.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, decidindo tirar uma foto do troço, o pendurando no cabideiro em seguida. Apagou todas as luzes e foi para o quarto, ajeitando seu edredom quentinho e deitando na cama, se cobrindo por inteiro, o celular muito próximo ao rosto e um nervosismo bobo enquanto selecionava um chat com o contato mais novo do seu aparelho.

Anexou a foto a uma mensagem, feliz por ter uma desculpa muito boa para chamar Chanyeol para conversar na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Hesitou apertar o enviar algumas vezes, mas acabou fazendo.

Bloqueou a tela e largou o celular sobre o criado mudo depois, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e apertando o tecido espumado do cobertor, se perguntando se conseguiria dormir depois de toda aquela adrenalina louca.

Caiu no sono um minuto depois, mas não se surpreenderia quando acordasse lembrando que sonhou com um sorriso bonito, uma scooter vermelha, muito queijo mozarela e infinitas rodelas de _pepperoni._


End file.
